À cause d'un clin d'oeil
by alberthtgrd
Summary: Stiles hésite beaucoup, mais pourquoi hésite-t-il autant? À cause du clin d'oeil que Théo Raeken lui a lancé. S'en suit un évènement particulièrement inattendu pour Stiles LEMON


Alors que je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs de mon lycée, je croisa la route de Théo Raeken. Et mon dieu que j'aimais croiser la route de Théo Raeken, ce mec était aussi bien foutu qu'un dieu grecque voire plus. Faut voir ses muscles saillants, ses bras...son torse...son cul... tout en lui est à tomber par terre. En plus, étant donné qu'il portait des t-shirts ultra moulant, ses abdos et ses pectoraux étaient parfaitement visible et en cet instant, je ne rêvais que d'une chose : me plonger dedans et lécher chaque parcelle de ses muscles et son fessiers tout rond tout ferme.

Tous les soirs je pensais à lui en masturbant. Je l'imaginais en sueur frottant son corps nu et imposant contre le mien, je l'imaginais en train de m'embrasser sur chaque partie de mon corps que ce soit les bras, le visage, le torse... Je l'imaginais en train de baiser mon cul sauvagement avec son membre gigantesque que j'avais pu apercevoir dans les douches du vestiaires de Lacross, son sexe parfaitement dessiné aller et venir en moi au sein d'une vague de gémissement intense. J'imaginais aussi ses grandes mains caleuses et fermes me fesser durement alors qu'il me pillone sans me laisser aucun répit, son expression de jouissance lorsqu'il aura éjaculer en moi... Et enfin j'imaginais ses grognements en réponse à mes gémissements, sa manière de dire mon prénom aussi bien sensuellement que sauvagement au creux de mon oreille après l'orgasme. Seulement voilà, après l'orgasme je pleure. Je pleure parce que personne ne m'embrasse, personne ne me baise sauvagement, parce je suis seul et que tout ce à quoi je pense n'arrivera jamais... je pleure parce que je partage mon lit avec une boîte de mouchoir.

Beaucoup de gens au lycée cherchait les faveurs de Théo Raeken que ça soit des meuf ou des mecs. Ce qui est à peu près normal puisque ce gars là est un dieu sur terre et que son sourire ferait chavirer n'importe quelle coeur. Cependant, moi aussi je cherchais les faveurs de cet apollon, ce qui est extrêment frustrant parce que même si je me masturbais quasiment chaque soir en pensant à ce corps tout en muscle se frotter contre moi, je ne pouvais pas m'approcher de ce fruit défendu, sous peine d'être ridiculiser par tout le lycée. Je tenais un minimum à ma réputation étant donné que j'étais déjà hyperactif je n'avais pas envie qu'on me colle une étiquette supplémentaire. Donc, mon fantasme vivant passait à côté de moi, sa main avait presque frôler la mienne sans que je n'ai pu approfondir ce maigre contact, j'étais plus que frustré. Attendez, il vient de me regardez, j'ai chaud. Très chaud. Le pire c'est que c'était un regard hyper ambigue... Waou, d'habitude il m'ignore comme tout le monde par la même occasion sauf Scott mon meilleur ami qui est certes beau mais beaucoup moins beau et sexy que Théo Raeken. C'est vrai, Raeken en plus d'avoir un corps de rêve à un faciès de rêve, tout est parfaitement à sa place mais le mieux c'est sa bouche : pas trop mince et pas trop grosse, il donnerait envie à n'importe qui de l'embrasser. Et là, il vient de me regarder... Je sens le fantasme remonter mais y'a comme un hic.

Moi, je suis plus frêle, plus pâle, un vrai cadavre et moins beau, ça c'est sur. En plus de mes grains de beauté n'arrangent rien. Je ressemble plus à un dwap qu'à un humain normal. C'est ma singularité qui n'est pas la seule puisque je suis hyperactif. Tout le monde le savait. Personne ne voulait être mon ami. Sauf encore une fois Scott. Mais Scott est Scott, il est gentil, adorable, mignon... mais c'est Scott. Un paria asthmatique qui ne peut même pas courir plus de cinq mètres sans agoniser. Tout le monde le savait. Personne ne voulait être son ami. En gros, Scott et moi, nous étions en quelques sorte les sous-merdes du lycée. On aimait bien ça nous, on s'amusait et on était les meilleurs amis du monde. Car oui, en plus de ressembler à un dwap mort je suis affreusement niai du genre fleur bleue à croire que l'amour existe et que la vie est rose, le monde est rose... Alors pourquoi il m'a regardé comme ça?

Mais ce qui me surpris ne fut pas le regard lourd de sens que ce dernier avait porté sur moi, ni le regard qu'il m'a lancé quand le blond a vu que je regardais son parfait fessier une fois retourné. Ce qui me surpris le plus, c'est le clin d'oeil que Théo Raeken m'a fait avant de franchir la porte des toilettes. Mon cerveau court-circuita. Moi j'étais gay ça c'était sur, mais Théo Raeken était-il gay? Non pas possible, ce mec était le cliché de l'homme hétéro viril avec tout un harem de filles prêtent à ouvrir leurs cuisses en échanges d'un court instant de plaisir. Mais alors pourquoi m'avoir fait un clin d'oeil? Sûrement pour se moquer de moi. Oui ça doit être ça, il se fout de ma gueule. Rhaaaa fais chier !!! Mais je meurs d'envie de savoir.

Prenant mon courage à demain, je marchais en direction des toilettes poussant quelques braves gens au passage. Le doute grandit en moi au fur et à mesure que je m'avançais vers la porte de ces fameuses toilettes. Et si c'était rien? Juste un clin d'oeil comme ça? Est-ce que c'était vraiment pour moi? Bon c'est pas grave j'y vais. La porte était devant moi, juste devant moi, juste juste devant moi. Je commençais un peu paniqué. En vrai je paniquais énormément.

La cloche sonna . Peut-être une prochaine fois...je fis donc demi-tour... Et puis merde, j'ouvris la porte en grand : il n'y avait personne à l'horizon. À moins que ce soit un grand magicien, il devrait être dans les toilettes, je l'aurais vu partir sinon. Je me mit donc en quête de Théo dans les cabines de toilette : il était nul part, un ninja. Alors que j'allais une fois de plus faire demi-tour, je sentis deux grandes mains puissantes me prendre par la taille et me plaquer le ventre contre le mur. Un torse imposant et musclé se pressa contre mon dos frêle et moi tout ce que j'esperais c'était que ce torse imposant et musclé était celui de Théo Raeken...à qui d'autre aurait-il pu appartenir de toute manière. J'espérais au plus profond de mon âme que c'était lui et j'en eu la certitude lorsque j'entendis une voix plus que sensuelle à mon oreille.

"Je commençai à en avoir marre d'attendre" sussura cette fameuse voix à la fois profonde et masculine. Un ton séducteur et puissant qui résonna et vibra dans tout mon corps faisant écho à mes moindres désirs. Cette voix, je l'avais tellement attendu avant de l'entendre si près de moi, juste devant mon oreille. Je me sentais si bien et si soulagé entre les bras bien musclés de Théo Raeken et son torse puissant contre mon dos cambré.

Je lui répondi par un soupir lassif et un chuchotement que moi-même n'ai pas compris voire entendu, j'étais beaucoup trop bien à cet instant pour ne serait-ce que formuler une phrase cohérente dans mon cerveau. Les deux grandes mains de mon tortionnaire se placèrent sur mes hanches avec fermeté, affirmant sa prise solide sur mon corps tandis que sa bouche mordillait doucement, sans trop y planter les dents le lobe, de mon oreille. Je fondais littéralement sous la chaleur de cette étreinte entre ses bras, d'autant plus qu'il commença à mouvoir ses mains ainsi que ses avant-bras qui vinrent se presser contre mes flancs. Il caressa délicatement, du bout des doigts, mon torse et mon ventre en effectuant des cercles tout d'abors petits mais qui s'aggrandirent proportionnellement à mes gémissements. Ses baisers tendres sur ma nuque contrastaient ainsi avec les caresses à présent fortes provoquant en moi une ondée de plaisir et de satisfaction. Je sentis ma nuque se détendre au contact de ses lèvres qui semblaient se promener sur toute la surface permise et se presser plus ou moins fort à ma peau laiteuse. J'étais aux anges quand je sentis que Théo Raeken apposait sa marque sur mon cou, en effet, ses lèvres étaient désormais en train d'aspirer la fine peau de mon cou afin d'y laisser un suçon. Je gémissais sous le plaisir intense que me prodiguait ses soins.

Des frissons parcoururent mon corps lorsque ses mains passèrent enfin sous mon tee-shirt afin de caresser mon torse avec des mouvements plus amples s'attardant à définir les contours de mes abdominaux faiblement présent, remontant ses doigts le long de mon buste dans un geste lent, pressant mon téton gauche avec une main tandis qu'il rentra la deuxième dans mon jean. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était insoutenable,comme le renflemment grandissant dans nos pantalons, je pouvais sentir sa bosse de plus en plus importante se presser contre le relief de mes fesses. L'autre garçon, plus grand que moi d'une demi-tête, me retourna et cala une fois de plus ses mains sur mes hanches tout en collant son front sur le mien, il y déposa un baiser imprégner de tendresse avant de passer un doigt sur mes lèvres. Voulant être actif un minimum, je pris son doigt en bouche, puis deux, puis trois que je suça comme une sucette et bougea dans ma bouche avec ma langue, y déposant ma salive toute en les mordillants le plus légerement possible. Théo retira ses doigts de ma bouche une fois que ceux-ci étaient bien humidifier. Maintenant face à lui, j'étais libre de mes mouvements, je me mit à le caresser lui-aussi : le torse, le dos, le cou, chaque partie de son anatomie passa sous mes doitgs inexpérimentés. Mais lui semblait aprécier, si bien qu'il gémit dans mon oreille pendant cinq bonne minute. Ces râles étaient alors la plus douce des musiques que je n'avais jamais écouté. Tandis que l'on se calinait, nos visages se rapprochaient de plus en plus

l'un de l'autre à tel point que nos souffles se mélangeaient pour n'en former qu'un, puis Théo descendit ses mains sur mes fesses encore enfermées dans leur prison de jean et les malaxa avec des gestes tantôt rapides tantôt lents en faisant passer une main entre les deux globes de chaires, il jouait avec elles, s'amusait à les rapprocher et les séparer, à les presser fortement puis très faiblement. Cette friction entre nos deux corps rapprocha nos torses qui désormais se touchèrent et se frottèrent aussi irrégulièrement que ses gestes sur mon derrière.

Mut par cette envie soudaine et par l'excitation qui me parcourait le corps, je combla le peu de distance qui séparait son visage du mien afin de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Dans un premier temps, le baiser était doux et tendre à l'inverse des mouvements qu'il exerçait sur mon cul, Théo répondit à se baiser avec ferveur et me lécha les lèvres lassivement. Le baiser devient plus sensuel lorsqu'il demanda l'accès à ma bouche forçant quasiment comme pour conquérir ce territoire, je lui accordais bien évidemment ce droit. Et là, ce fut comme une explosion, Dieu qu'il embrassait bien. Théo Raeken entrainait ma langue dans une danse érotique fouillant les moindres recoins de nos deux bouches, échangeant nos salives. Nos lèvres se chevauchèrent, se mouvèrent dans un rythme qui n'en était plus un : seule la passion comptait. L'autre homme approfondissait le baiser en caressant mon visage d'une main tandis que l'autre s'occupait à retirer mon tee-shirt. Alors que nos deux langues jouaient l'un avec l'autre, nous étions obligé de nous interrompre quand Théo passait mon tee-shirt au-dessus de ma tête. Le garçon se lécha les lèvres en regardant mon torse désormais nu parsemé de grain de beauté. Son regard se fit particulièrement insistant sur ma clavicule mais il dut s'en décrocher lorsque je me racla la gorge. Je commençai à m'impatienter. Maintenant de nouveau concentré, le plus grand reprit le baiser et joua de ses mains avec mes têtons qui durcicèrent à vu d'oeil. Je ne savais pas à quel point cette partie était érogène. Lorsque Théo stoppa le baiser, un filet de bave nous unissait, il baissa sa tête tout en léchant mon cou, mes faibles pectoraux inexistant jusqu'à taquiner mes têtons avec sa langue.

Je rejetais ma tête en arrière sous le coup de l'excitation et tira sur ses cheveux afin de coller son visage contre mes pectoraux. J'en pouvais plus, la vue de l'autre homme portant encore son tee-shirt me donnait encore plus chaud. C'est ainsi que j'enlevais son haut le plus rapidement possible et caressa son torse désormais nu. Il était comme dans mes fantasme, même mieux : son corps était tout simplement parfait, des pectoraux et des abdos magnifiquement bien taillé avec quelque poil au niveau de son aine. Dans l'excitation, je pris sa poitrine gauche dans ma main et fit passer mes doigts tout le long de ce buste. Tout d'un coup, je ne sais pas encore ce qui m'a pris, je retourna Théo et le plaqua contre le mur. Je descendit mon visage vers ses aisselles que je léchais avidemment voulant humidifer chaque fibre de cette peau sensible et chaque poil existant. Les gemissement de Théo me forcèrent à exercer le même traitement sur l'autre aisselle.

Las de mon activité, je me baissa de plus en plus en parsemant tout son torse de baiser y comprit ses abdominaux auxquels j'accordai une attention particulière. Une fois arrivé au niveau de sa braguette, je la baissa avec les dents et pu enfin caresser son pubis sur lequel je déposais une multitude de baiser, mais ce qui m'intêressait le plus était juste en-dessous. Je me trouvais face à une bosse immense dans son boxer que je toucha avec ma main avant de la lécher le plus sensuellement possible. Dans le feu de l'action j'enleva totalement son pantalon et son boxer. Son pénis était énorme, parcouru de veine bleu alléchante avec un gland qui ne demandait qu'à être pris dans ma bouche. Mais avant, je le serra dans ma main à la base et effectua des mouvements régulier sur toute sa longueur. Mon pantalon aussi devenait extrêmement serré si bien que j'enleva moi-même mon pantalon et mon boxer afin de me masturber. Nos gémissements remplissaient l'ensemble de la pièce, j'étais toujours à quatre pattes en train de tenir le sexe de cet homme viril que j'admirai tant pendant que ce dernier m'incitait à le lécher. Sous la pression de sa main sur ma tête, je remplaça ma main par ma langue à la base de son chybre. Toujours dans le but de lui procurer du plaisir, je me mit à aspirer ses testicules légèrement poilues. Ses boules dans ma bouche me fit sentir les effluves émanant de son corps : une odeur d'homme viril. Ses gémissements étaient comme une douce mélodie à mon oreille.

Je retournais m'occuper de son pénis en le léchant du gland à la base, satisfait de mon effet, je goba son sexe en entier. Faut pas croire mais ça fait un peu mal à la gorge quand même. J'appliquais cette fois-ci des vas-et-viens irreguliers sur sa queue. Cependant, je fini par me plier à son rythme quand il me retint par les cheveux, c'était lui qui allait-et-venait en moi et c'était excellent, d'autant plus que je me masturbais encore.

Théo finit par sortir son sexe de ma bouche afin de jouir sur mon visage. Sa semance s'écoula le long des pores de ma peau, le liquide chaud recouvrit l'ensemble de la surface de ma tête. L'autre homme s'appliqua ensuite à bifler chaque recoin de mon faciès, son sexe était encore bien dur et sentir sa queue imposante frapper mon visage était quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais. Théo lécha ensuite toutes les flaques de spermes qui ornait ma face. Ses coups de langues sur mes joues, mon front, mes oreilles... ses coups de langues me firent jouir à mon tour dans un râle de bien-être.

Heureusement pour nous, notre libido n'était toujours pas retomber. C'est aini que Théo me prit par les cuisses et les enserra autour de sa taille. Nous partagions un baiser particulièrement intense qui était emprunt de la saveur du sperme de mon partenaire. Assez salé mais bordel que c'était bon. Il me déposa ensuite sur le lavabo et je pris son sexe et le mien afin de nous masturber ensemble tandis que lui enfonça un doigt dans mon antre chaude. J'avais mal, mais j'avais encore plus mal lorsqu'il enfonça un deuxième doigt si bien que j'arretai les mouvements sur nos sexes. Ses doigts bougèrent en ciseaux dans mes entrailles. Je me sentais litteralement fendu en deux. Afin de me rassurer, Théo me pressa contre lui et m'embrassa tendrement avant de rajouter un troisième doigt.

Théo se mit ensuite a genoux devant le lavabo et entraina mon bassin sur le bord afin de placer mon entrée en face de sa bouche. Il se mit donc à lécher la surface de mon trou tout en infiltrant le membre mou dans mon corps. Cette position me rendit tout chose à cause du plaisir que ça me procurai, jamais on ne m'avait fait ça et j'espère qu'on me le refera enfin que Théo me le refera. Cependant, cette position n'était pas forcément très confortable, un lavabo c'est assez étroit quand même.

Mon "ami" se remit ensuite debout et frotta son pénis contre mon entrée avant de me pénétrer doucement pour ne pas me faire mal. Sans succès, je me retenai de crier de douleur alos que des larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux. Théo me ramena un peu contre lui pendant qu'il essuya mes larmes. Il m'embrassa sur les tempes et le front tout en continuant de me pénétrer. Une fois toute sa longueur en moi, j'attendis une bonne minute avant de lui donner le signal pour se mouvoir en moi. Il se retira complètement avant de revenir en entier donnant un coup puissant. Ses coups de reins étaients d'abord lents et sensuels puis s'intensifièrent au même titre que mes gémissements. Je sentais son membre aller et venir en moi dilatant mon antre. La douleur avait fait place à un plaisir immence. Théo balançait ses hanches plus fort et plus vite et appliqua la même cadence sur mon sexe en me masturbant. Ses hanches et testicules claquèrent contre mon fessier dans un rythme alternant entre la douceur, la volupté et la brutalité. Entre ses coup de rein et ses mains sur mon sexe, je perdis pieds et ne me retenais plus pour crier tout le plaisir que j'avais à cet homme que j'aimais et adorais alors que ses grognements résonèrent en moi. Tandis que ses coups de reins devenaient plus brutaux et plus bestiaux que jamais, il se pencha sur mes lèvres et laissa tomber un filet de bave sur ces dernières tout en me giflant. Théo m'embrassa sauvagement caressant les muqueuses à l'intérieur de ma bouche avec sa langue. Sans prévenir, le blond buta contre un point sensible, ce fût une longue décharge de plaisir qui traversa mon corps. Je n'étais plus maître de mes mouvements, mon souffle était erratique et ses grognements faisaient écho à mes gémissements. Il envoya encore son sexe frapper cet endroit, sans doute la prostate, pendant cinq minutes. Je tremblais de plasir sous ce corps musclé en sueur. Afin d'atteindre son objectif plus facilement, Théo mit son bras derrière mon dos et me plaqua contre lui. Je pouvais donc sentir ses muscles rouler sur ma peau alors que ces coups de butoir me faisait atteindre le septième ciel. J'atteind finalement l'orgasme après un dernier coup de rein dévastateur et deversa ma semance entre nos deux torses. Quelques coup de rein plus tard et c'est Théo qui jouissait en moi. Il s'écroula ensuite sur moi. Puis une bonne minute après, alors qu'il sortait son sexe de mon intimité, je sentis le liquide chaud s'écouler hors de moi.

Théo se leva et prit un rouleau de papier toilette et nous essuya. D'abord, mon visage sur lequel il restait très peu de son sperme, puis nos deux torses, nos sexes et enfin mon trou. Ses mouvements étaient très doux à l'opposé de ce que nous venions de vivre. Une fois propre, il me prit par le menton et me donna un baiser chaste sur les lèvres.

Mon partenaire revint s'asseoir à coté de moi sur le lavabo et me prit dans ses bras tout en me serrant contre son corps. Je posa ma tête sur ses pectoraux en traçant des cercles invisibles autour de son nombril. Nous étions moites et couverts de sueur. Mais putain que nous étions heureux. Aucun de nous ne parla, peut-être pour nous remettre de ces émotions intenses. Son thorax se leva au rythme de sa respiration, je pouvais presque entendre ses poumons se remplir d'air. Son coeur battait contre mon oreille, cela m'apaisa. Théo colla ses lèvres à mon front, m'embrassa, raffermit sa prise sur mon corps et caressa de sa main ma nuque et mon dos.

Cinq minute après nous nous rhabillons, et retournons chacun en cours non sans nous avoir échanger un dernier baiser. Mon "copain", "amant" ou "camarade"? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il représentait pour moi. Théo s'appreta à quitter la pièce.

"Faudra qu'on se refasse ça Stiles." dit-il avec son sourire le plus sincère

Puis il quitta la pièce sans attendre ma réponde. Décidement, Théo était un homme plein de surprise.

Et lorsque je me regarda dans le miroir, je vis sur mon cou un énorme suçon...Merde comment j'allais cacher ça ?


End file.
